In the transversely mounted type automatic transmission mentioned above, it is usually observed that an output gear and an idler gear meshing with the output gear are positioned substantially between a torque converter and a gear unit of the transmission. Hitherto, however, it has been difficult to develop a low cost but efficient and long lasting bearing construction that can be mounted to the transmission for the purpose of bearing such output and idler gears.